


A lesson in the dunes

by Aondeug



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, Femslashfeb2018, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:50:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: The fate of the world rests on Zelda's shoulders and no desert is going to stop her. Or so she thinks. A poem written for Femslash February 2018.





	A lesson in the dunes

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was "heat".

A princess should be stronger.

Strong enough to withstand

The summer’s heat,

Even in the desert.

She’s told otherwise

By friends aplenty

Goron, Gerudo, and Hylians alike

But she perseveres

Stubbornly.

 

Urbosa lets her

With a taunt or two, yes,

But she lets her go.

When asked why she smiles

Knowingly.

It’s the will of the Goddess

Is all she’ll say.

The others grumble

But she insists.

 

Will of the Goddess it is

When the Princess stops in place

And frowns

Complaining of something,

It’s indistinct.

She falls next

After only two steps

Landing in the sands.

 

The Guardians shriek,

All save the one

Who sets to traditional aid.

The Princess is hauled to shade,

Her feet propped up,

Clothes are loosened

And melon juice she’s fed

All with that same

Knowing look,

And a smile,

Sad but amused.

 

The Princess will not die.

A princess should be strong

Strong enough to learn from this.

It’s the Will of the Goddess and Urbosa too.


End file.
